The universal series bus is a popular interface for computer peripherals to connect to each other. The standard was updated from USB 1.0/1.1 to USB 2.0 and then updated from USB 2.0 to USB 3.0. The USB 3.0 is a signal transmission standard developed from the USB 2.0. The maximum speed of the USB 3.0 is 5 gigabytes/s, but that of the USB 2.0 is only 480 megabytes/s. Currently, an electrical connector based on the USB 3.0 is compalible with an electrical connector based on the USB 2.0. That is, the electric connector based the USB 3.0 is equipped with the same structure of the electric connector based on the USB 2.0 and additionally is configured with a plurality of pins providing functions for the USB 3.0.
And, the USB 3.0 Promoter Group has finished the specification for its new, reversible USB connector design which is called USB 3.1 Type-C connector last December. The Type-C connector is about the same size as the Micro USB connector, but it's symmetrical, which allows it to be plugged in two orientations with no ill effects. The maximum speed of the Type C is 10 gigabytes/s.
Accordingly, the speed and frequency of USB connector may be enhanced through the updating of the transmission interface, but how to overcome a crosstalk effective occurred due to the high speed and high frequency of the electrical connector based the Type-C connector, is one of major issues in the industry.
So, an electrical connector assembly with good effectiveness of cross talk prevention and EMI suppression is needed.